2014.03.22 - A Fox in the Terminal
Since Billy told him the bad news, Axiom hasn't been seen. Eddie either. The power booster hasn't responded to texts and if anyone answered his phone it was likely Billy or another member of the team. Eddie hasn't been doing much at all. Just sort of zombie-ing around the Terminal. He showered and got changed but that's about it. Not much talking aside from some simple short words, barely touched anything to eat or drink...he's just been there going through the motions. His expression hasn't changed either. Pale and broken looking, he's currently slumped back on the couch and staring off into nowhere. Fox hasn't exactly been vetted as a member of the Young Allies yet, but Billy had the foresight to let Eddie's boyfriend in anyway. So, venturing into The Terminal, Fox looks around until he spots Eddie. Upon seeing the dejected hero, Fox has to bite back an emotional outburst. Instead, he manages to only hurry over to where Eddie is, slowing as he draws near, and sit cautiously beside him. Reaching out to very hesitantly put a hand on Eddie's shoulder, Fox says very softly, "Hey. I came as soon as Billy called me." Eddie doesn't look up or give any sign he's even aware anyone else is in the Terminal. It's not until Fox touches him that Eddie reacts. He jumps slightly and looks towards Fox. There's a moment of staring before Eddie's reaching out to grab his boyfriend and cling to him. Fox pulls Eddie close in a very tight, firm hug. He presses his cheek against Eddie's, trying to do all he can to plainly radiate love and support. He stays that way for moments on end, just holding Eddie. Finally, at some length, he just says softly, nearly whispering, "I'm so sorry." Eddie makes no move to pull away. He just grabs on more tightly. His eyes are still red but he's not crying anymore. There still aren't words from the mimic. When Fox whispers, Eddie buries his face in the other teen's shoulder. Fox just holds Eddie, pulling him in as close as he wants to go, and wraps his arms all the more tightly. He presses his lips against the side of Eddie's head in what might pass for a very chaste kiss--it's less a passionate gesture and more just an emphatic attempt at connecting to Eddie however Fox can. For a time, they're just together like that, holding on. There's a long stretch of silence. Eddie just holds onto Fox like he's afraid he'll fall off the world if he lets go. Eddie's phone goes off once from where it's stored in the boys' sleeping car but he makes no moves to even acknowledge it. Eventually, Eddie does say something. "They should have b-b-brought me with them." Fox's pained grimace presses lightly against Eddie's neck, and then he pulls back just enough so he can look in Eddie's eyes, otherwise keeping his grip firm. "Probably they should have, but--you can't think like that, Eddie. You can't think 'what if.' It'll only tear you up. It'll only hurt." He looks down a bit, drawing a slow breath. "Believe me. I know." Eddie tenses. "B-b-but I could have helped..." he trails off, tearing up again. He swallows but still doesn't pull away. "Wh-what?" His expression tightening a bit, Fox says, "I never told you... what happened to my family?" He reaches up to gently smooth back Eddie's hair, even if it's too short to really get in the power-booster's face. Eddie finally pulls back slightly, just enough to look at Fox with concern despite the tears running down his cheeks. "N-n-no," he replies. "What...what happened?" Fox reaches up without even really thinking about it, wiping away at Eddie's tears, and gives a slow, heavy sigh. "I... well, they all died, too. There was a car accident when I was twelve." He manages not to break eye contact with Eddie, but tears well up in his own eyes as he says, "My parents and my little brother... none of them made it." As the first tears slip free, he continues, "I wasn't hurt. Not a scratch." The grimace returns. "Like always." Eddie listens quietly, expression sinking again. When Fox finishes, Eddie reaches out to pull him into a tight hug. "I'm sorry," he whispers. Fox hugs back just as tightly. "It's okay. It was years ago. I've... gotten used to it. I just wanted you to know that... that you're not alone. I know how you feel." He squeezes Eddie close, shutting his eyes tight to try to stem the tears. Eddoe swallows again, holding tighter onto Fox. He's quiet for a long moment, burying his face against Fox's shoulder again. "C-c-can you stay?" Smiling faintly, Fox says, "I'll stay as long as you want. I promise." He nuzzles lightly against the side of Eddie's head, just hugging him for all he's worth. Eddie nods a little. "Then stay," he murmurs. He'll fall otherwise quiet, just holding on for support. Category:Log